Southern Love
by Gambit'sLady
Summary: On Haitus! It's been four months since she took the cure and four months since her once boyfriend broke up with her. Now her and Logan are heading off to have a little vacation and run into some unexpected people... Rest of the summary inside


Title: A Southern Love

Author: Gambit's Lady

Rating: T but is subject to change if the need arises

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This wonderful world belongs to Marvel and Fox company so don't sue me.

Summary: It's been four months since she took the "cure" and four months since her onnce boyfriend broke up with her. Now her and Logan are heading off to have a little vacation and run into some unexpected people, but is there more to this coincedent meeting? Now they have to stick together and sparks ignite. ROMY and Logan/OC.

**Prologue:**

"_Rogue, I didn't want this" Bobby Drake, member of the X-Men and Rogue's boyfriend, said._

"_No Bobby, Ah did. Ah wanted it" a girl with chestnut brown hair and a white streak in her hair said. She took his hand into hers and smiled at him_

"_I'm sorry Rogue" he said, pulling his hand from her grip. "I have to end this, I-I like someone else" he told her. He turned around and walked out of her room for the last time._

That was four months ago. Four months since he left her, and four months since she took the 'cure'. Now she was alone and dealing wither powers returning.

Knock, knock

"Who is it?" she asked through the door.

"It's me darlin'" Logan called through the door.

"Come in" she said. She reached over and turned off her music and turned to see Logan there, She smiled slightly at him and motioned for him to sit down. Logan saw her laying on her stomach and noticed that those once lively green eyes were now dull and expressionless.

"How ya doin' darlin'?" he asked her, taking a seat in the chair by her desk.

"Ah'm survivin'" she answered truthfully, knowing there was no way she would be able to lie to him. He knew her too well and had become the father figure she had never had.

"Still think ya shoulda let me toughen up 'Popsicle' a little" he said with a scowl. Rogue gave him the briefest flash of a smile and he mentally sighed.

"Yeah well if Ah let you did that then I wouldn' be able to see mah friend happy ta be with him" Rogue said with a sigh.

"Kid, your too nice for ya own good" Logan told her.

"Logan!" she groaned. "Ah'm 19, Ah'm not a kid anymore!"

Logan smirked and quickly dodged the pillow she threw at him. Tossing a couple of travel bags at her he stood up and said, "Pack your bags"

"Where am Ah goin'?" she asked him, catching the bags before they hit her in the face.

"You an me are goin' on a little vacation" he told her.

Without another word Rogue jumped up and headed to her closet. She threw a pair of baggy pants out and tossed them on her bed followed by a turquoise spaghetti strap and a black fish net long sleeve top. The pants had two chains hanging down in the back forming an 'X' and a lot of zippers.

"What are those?" Logan asked with a disgusted look on his face.

"Those Logan," Rogue said with a smirk, "are called clothes"

She quickly dodged a flying pillow and smiled as she finished packing. She checked once over to make sure she had everything she needed and quickly ran over to her dresser and opened the top drawer. Carefully, she took out a simple silver chain and clasped it around her neck. "Now if y'll excuse meh, Ah gotta get changed" she said, pushing him out the door. She got changed and put her hair in a tight ponytail, while the white strands of her hair were left down to frame her face. She put on a little eyeliner and eye shadow then some lip gloss. She looked at her reflection in the mirror, not really seeing anything special about her besides the two white strands of hair she had.

"Rogue!" Logan snapped irritably from the other side of her door. "What can possibly take you so long that you left me all alone out here right when 'Popsicle' comes around and talks ta me?" he asked.

Rogue smiled to herself and opened the door. "Ready" she said to him. "So where are goin'?"

"France" he said nonchalantly. He smirked at the expression she made and turned around, heading over to the garage.

"Oh mah God!" she said in excitement. "France! Here Ah come!"


End file.
